The Tigress and the Mouse
by Loner-kun
Summary: The Tigress is a carnivore predator. The Mouse is meant to be the predator's prey. Sometimes though, things don't always go as nature intended.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, it was said that opposites attract. The very logic that went into this principle astounds me but what is even more shocking was how people took it as truth. Ask any man that has even a lick of experience of life and I can guarantee all those that wasn't brought up on TV weekly anime shows of a violent tsundere and a calm, quiet boy will tell you that this rule is unfounded and frankly ridiculous creating more divorces then marriages. To all those with no experience whatsoever, they'll view it as a mountain of hope to make sure their crush stays strong.

It was of no coincidence that someone such as Yui Yuigahama would believe in such insane logic!

"And that's why they end in disaster."

"I was asking Yukinon, not you…" She pouted somewhat seriously as if I just crushed her hopes but in reality, I was just moving the goalposts to something much more reasonable. Yuigahama is an optimist. In fact, she was so disgustingly optimistic about anything and everything that I risk being whisked away by her attitude and start finding my own optimism again if only to make the same mistakes again and wind up back to square one.

 _Then I'll be stuck repeating the same time loop again and again as that is the choice of Steins Gate…_

Before any thoughts of time-traveling started to involve " _what if?"_ questions however, Yukino courtly responded to Yuigahama.

"I believe Hikigaya-kun's insight is sorely needed. To able to truly understand the perils of relationships, we have to look at the bottom and learn from their mistakes. Thanks to Hikigaya-kun's sacrifice, he will be an example for all future males of how not to be."

And in this sun-baked room, the thud of her book closing echoed with a sweet false smile to follow, dark intentions clear to everyone who was not an optimist.

"That is natural selection though, right?" In moments like these, I suddenly remember that list of people to kill at home and also the reason her name is listed (no twice, no thrice!).

"So shouldn't we losers in life be heralded as heroes? Using your logic, we at the bottom in the circle of life are also examples to those that succeed. How many lives are we saving here? I demand a statue be built in my honour." It was perfectly sound logic. In order for there to be someone at the top, there has to be someone at the bottom.

In response, Yukinoshita held her hand out in front of her mouth acting innocently but that didn't betray the smirk she hid.

"You are simply stepping stones for superior beings to live long and prosper but I will allow you to admit even that position is quite noble for one such as you."

The intent was pretty equivalent to stabbing me then twisting the knife but I was more concerned about her reference, intentional or not. In fact if it wasn't for the ears, I'd mistake uptight, proper lady for _Vulcan._ While musing that in my head to lessen the trauma, the closest airhead in the vicinity instead decided to attack a different weakness of mine.

"Ahh, Don't worry Hikki. I'm sure you can pass on your genes! I mean that is natural selection right?"

Upon leaving her lips, the words that broke up the fierce argument only left us with the awkward silence.

In that moment, I could now worship Yui to be a god among optimists. It wasn't that I cared about being able to have the Hikigayas persist through generation to generation. I was however self-aware enough to crack jokes at my low obvious chances of having women fall for me. I was also possessively caring enough for my perfect-in-every-way little sister that she'll never have to face the burden of passing down her genes and have it be corrupted by whatever parasite that tricks her to submitting to him, Taishi or not!

If anything, I was the last bastion of common sense in terms of love! In fact, I knew so much about relationships I could play matchmaker and come away a millionaire before watching their marriages disintegrate and watch the husband pay alimony for children he will never see again. Cupid would be jealous for sure but the game of marriage was a dangerous minefield so being the person I am, I reassure myself I'm cautious enough to keep on my toes.

 _Even if I never have kids, I will surely go down as being the most loner-est of the loners! The La Li Lu Le Lo will want to preserve my "loner" genes and create two clones to use for their nefarious, nonsensical schemes._

"Heh, you're right! It seems there's no shortage of desperate women in my time but I already knew that. I don't need any advice in that particular area." Suddenly, the reason my pops still even exists is due to my mother's admittedly low standards.

However, instead of the nods of agreement I was expecting, I was face to face with miniature red suns and pissed, furious faces.

"Hikigaya-kun, I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure no poor women gets saddled with you."  
"Yeah Hikki! I'll need to watch over you too! For other girl's sakes!"

Heh?! What was with this existence?! Is this to be my life? Cooped up locked up in a cell by Yukino's hired agency whilst Yuigahama by some miracle is employed to watch my attempted escape attempts on CCTV? There was a dark future waiting for me indeed if I didn't defuse this situation now!

"Right, right. Anyway, it's not like I was serious with that anyway so just relax…"

After a short bout of silence, my two compatriots slowly sat back down but hurriedly got back to their own activities. The silence, despite the off-putting way we accessed it was welcomed by my open arms (accompanied with turned pages and the clicking of buttons). Silence would now forever remind me how quickly we humans take things for granted.

It appears the saying "You don't know what you have until it's too late" applies to even the most ordinary of things. The silence disappeared entirely once a certain, impish junior started eating free snacks in our homely abode claiming to be part of the service club.

Just as quickly as it came, the silence left without a warning.

"Yahallo Senpai! Yukino-senpai! Yui-senpai!"

The door slammed open and a high-pitched moan followed shortly thereafter which recently has started sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Isshiki Iroha trespassed our territory with no regrets on a daily basis and the line between service club members and tourists was becoming more thin by the minute.

"Isshiki-san! Knock!"

Following an exaggerated wave of greetings was a more subtle wave of dismissal promptly lowering team morale for the service club.

"Ahh sorry, sorry again Yukino-senpai. I guess it's true when they say quiet people are more startled by loud noises!" Her voice sugared in an overdosing amount of sweetness versus the overwhelming amount of bitterness coming from the other side of the room.

"That's just superstition. Just because someone is quiet does not mean they're more vulnerable then the average loud, obnoxious person in the room." Yukinoshita replied with a stern face and steady voice as if she said it a bunch of times before though I would never know. Before my thoughts could drift to that, Yui tried to dowse out the fire before it could spread and turn into an inferno.

"Yahallo Iroha-san. You coming to sit with me or-"

"Ahh no, not today Yui-senpai! Actually, I brought some guests. It's...What do you call it? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Come in guys!"

Three was a group, four was a party but seven was overcrowding. That is to say two other girls walked in that I stal-watched for the past year and a ruggedly handsome guy with nothing between the ears.

And he was starting right at me.

"Yo Hikitani-kun!"

Bleghh, he must've been mistaking me for a long-lost buddy of his! Tobecci-kun! Where are you? I thought you were smarter then this!

Despite all the unintentional insults to him in my brain, I was just content enough to reply with my own court nod more entranced at the flammable material that waltzed in kicking my self-preservation into overdrive.

"See, some stuff came to a head and I thought the wisest move to make was to join forces with my arch-nemesis!"

"What's with that?"

"N-nothing, slip of the tongue, is all Miura-senpai."

If Iroha was a flame then Yumiko Miura was a walking inferno. Her golden hair fell down to the waist, her drills captivating in their shape and size. At her side was a nameless BL girl whom I couldn't associate myself with lest I am tortured with images of her most brilliant fantasies.

 _I'm fine with Totsuka but anything beyond her was too far! Polygamy isn't an option anyway so settle down!_

Strangely enough, the words "her" and "Totsuka" didn't seem to add up...

Hmm...Funny...

Similar to a hostage negotiator, Yuigahama welcomed these troublesome guests with open arms. "Yumiko, Ebina, Tobe! Yahallo."

"Yahallo Yui-san. This must be the third time we came for help by now right?" Ebina's reply held a indebted tone and she lowered her head looking humble, the girl next to her also didn't hold the proud fierce aura she normally held which was off-putting in the least.

"Aw shucks! You'd do the same for me so there's no need! Really!" Flapping her hand, I could tell beneath she was trying desperately to avoid her bubbly touchy-feely nature from leaking out and infecting the area.

"While we may be useful for help, I fear relying on us to solve your problems has become a rather bad habit."

"A-ahh but see, this one is pretty volatile stuff. It's something more delicate you know?" Tobe said in response and partly in fear with a strained voice.

After ushering them to take a seat, the mute blonde girl finally started to speak.

* * *

"So, the thing is..."

Twirling her drill-locks around her finger and toying with it nervously, the tigress spoke with a shaky voice.

"We'll be going onto third year soon and I-I want to be sure of something." She sighed deeply intensifying the pressure in the room and the heat made it hard to breathe in this tense atmosphere.

"I...When I go onto our third year, I want to take it as a chance to finally do something I've been meaning to do for weeks. I...I'm interested in Hayato..." The speed of her fingers increased steadily and so she closed it in a fist and lowered them to lap-level.

"But... I'm not sure he's interested in me..."

The room, normally embodied in noise now drowned in utter silence as we contemplated this "request". We all was looking at the love-struck maiden no doubt heightening her insecurities and with that in mind, I looked away back to my much more calming can of coffee MAX.

What caught my eye was Yuigahama's arm reaching across the table to pat on the opposite girl's still hand.

"Yumiko..." Leading to a short pause of silence, Yukino finally interrupted with her judgement.

"Hmm, I see your worries there. Hayama-kun is no stranger to being confessed to."

Suddenly, the heat in the room rose and it occurred that I was in a furnace with the most popular people in the school as of currently.

"I know that! Why do you think I came here! He's rejected so many and so many times, I always felt glad when he did but now I feel he could do the same to me. What on earth am I supposed to think? That I have a free pass compared to most girls or what?"

"Hmm, so what do you want us to do?"

"Huh?"

Yukinoshita gave a challenging almost-sportsmanship like look as if daring her to take the wheel.

"You came here for us to help so what do we do? We can't confess to him for you." Yumiko assertively banged her fist on the table and stood up causing everyone to jump back at her sudden outburst like she was a ticking time bomb.

"I'm not asking you of all people to do that!"

A slow, cautious hand woven it's way across her back and shoulders and comforted her enough to sit back down. It was unexpected of the quiet Hina Ebina to tame a proud creature like the queen of Sobu High.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just I'm frustrated and I'm just not sure how to deal with it exactly!" It was also unexpected of the upstanding Yukino to smile. Not a condescending cold smirk that leaves one feeling sore but just a small calming smile...

"No offense taken. I didn't mean to be antagonizing so I share as much of the blame." Being prepared for the escalation that happened last time was enough to leave me feeling limp by the end of it. That time when they came close to actually fighting when Miura took the initiative yet by the end, that mutual respect they had for each other seemed to show itself once again.

"So tell us, how can we help you out?"

"Well, I suppose..." And for the hundredth time today, all leads ended up to a stagnant silence.

"See, the problem is that getting Hayama-senpai alone is next to impossible." Until Iroha filled us in on what exactly was happening. Even more confusing was why she was even helping at all and the explanation being "out of the goodness of her heart" could only fool the fools.

Obviously she was using it strategically only to cut in and confess again to her beloved senpai first then use me as labor/practice to try again!

"How so?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Well, see he's hard to get some alone time with and so far he denies all her attempts at going with her somewhere."

"That so?"

"That's right Yukinon. He only turns up if there's someone else with us." Yuigahama added on.

Hayama Hayato is certainly a very cautious individual. In the back of my mind, something was clarified. That twinge of suspicion finally brought to light his thoughts on...Whatever stalemate he's trying to keep.

And for Miura Yumiko, she obviously had a wish to move things forward and challenge the threads that bind them together. That recklessness was something to be commended for and admired from a far-distance. Moving too closely however could only blind or injure you, only to be collateral damage.

Tobe being a sort of cool guy for once started enthusiastically raising his hands and pulling the fist pump gesture in a pointlessly dramatic way.

"So what we need to do is lure the guy out but well, if he isn't busy with something, he's doing something yaknow? We need to isolate them so she can confess properly. That right?"

Looking back towards Yumiko, she gave a slow nod playing with her hair in the meantime.

"Hmm so we need to just get him and you alone together...Is that all?" Our confirmation was another slow, silent nod.

It was important to know the danger. The most important detail for this whole "all-or-nothing scenario". It bothered me why no one was touching on the subject of the consequences. Partially exhausted from not just the heat but the topic at hand, I let out a wearisome sigh.

"What if he says no?"

"Hikki?"

"Uh?!"

All this unwanted attention was on my slouched form and I continued giving them the answers they don't want to hear.

"If he says no then you'll have to live with that. Even worse if you're both in the same class. Things between you two will be strained for a whole year and you can't change that without something as drastic as changing schools. Dunno, just a thought."

It only occurred to me after I said those words that we were repeating. The same fears and worries impacted this group much earlier in the year which also led to my own clubs crisis of understanding. These words only aggravated the fiery queen however.

"Maybe so but who're you to act like that?!"

"Woahwoahwoahwoah!"

Weirdly enough, nobody else stopped her but that guy who was doing that wild, waving motion claiming "he was innocent! He was innocent!" Those arms of which belonged to Tobe himself.

"It's not like that at all. It's just how Hikitani usually is! He's actually a nice guy! A total bro!"

H-h-hey, stop that! Keep doing that and I'll really think you're my friend! Ahh, I'm getting all flustered thinking about it! Me! And that idiot, Tobe!

Ahh no wayyy! Thankfully, in my 108 skills, repressing my memories was one of them but it's use was problematic as it is set on random. In a sense, it was completely worthless though wasn't it...

"If you say so..."

Looking to my left, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were watching intently towards me. Really though! They don't need to worry. Most girls think I'm so disgusting, they'll become ill from even close contact so it's fine! Clearing my throat of any infectious diseases, I continue.

"So yeah. He has a high rejection rate so logically, I'd say your chances are slim."

"But at the sports festival! He-he thanked me and, that's all I have but..." She urgently continued despite my more realist point of view.

"But yes or no, I just need to find out and accept that."

It was so suicidal, you could shout "witness me!" and throw yourself hurling towards a rejection. (In hind-site, I'm sure Zaimokuza has already tried this to no avail thankfully)

And Miura knew that. She possessed the courage to go ahead even with the consequences that entail. Tobe was a more unfortunate, tragic story but he still maintained his position and naivety. That was why I could respect her from far away.

"Alright. We'll think of something. After that is your responsibility but you can count on us to bait him somewhere."

With those words leaving my mouth, I felt the prickling gazes of five people all prodding and poking. Miura's tearful gaze was the only one I looked back to. However, her shiny green orbs were reminding me that underneath her haughty exterior, she was just a normal girl.

"Hikki is with us as well see? He knows how to help out!" Yuigahama dished out praise and encouragement.

"Consider your request, accepted." Yukinoshita expressed her dutiful nature.

"T-Thank you all, seriously." And the Tigress herself showed gratitude.

Along with the thumbs ups and encouragement she was receiving, I felt an almost chummy atmosphere with Tobe regarding me as the "bro-est of bros" and Iroha hoping for "better luck then she had" awfully reminding me of climactic moments in anime where the arch-nemesis of the MC join forces to fight the true evil mastermind!

 _If I was part of the student cultural research club, I'd probably be body-swapping with all of them and enjoying the comparisons between each body type._

There wasn't much we could do right now so the only available option was to dismiss them and talk among ourselves.

* * *

Compared to the chaos that could've erupted in that room, the walk home calmed me down if only a little. Only with the company I keep anyway.

"So I thought I'd throw her a bone instead Senpai." Isshiki and charitable were complete opposites like finding a lake in a desert.

"Hmm maybe so but it's not like you'd have a choice anyway. Besides, why'd you give up on your crush so easily?" Not that I was really bothered by it or anything but the question still stands. Iroha was the last person I expected to just give up in spite of her earlier statement.

"Who said I was giving up? I'll still be practicing for Hayama-senpai using you as a basis senpai so get used to it!"

"Eh? So, why the encouragement? And what if he says yes?" My junior cheekily smirked.

"So you are secretly an optimist right? I'm just giving Hayama-senpai some space or something. If she wins, she wins right? It's a win-win!"

"I don't follow your logic..."

"You just don't understand how girls compete. There's rules to it yaknowww?"

For something like that request though... I wonder what rules will be broken or worse, what would be upheld.

The afternoon went by quickly but sleep was delayed. The plan of action still brewing up in my brain. Images of a rejected blonde girl stayed in my head longer then it should have.

The only obstacle left was time and Hayama himself.

* * *

 _Umm, yo. Guess it was about time this happened. This may be 4-5 chapters long. I wish to credit **AlistarBrundy** , **kuneet** and **Zeroexist** on being the Miura-ship force to get the miura-fanfic's rolling which was really great inspiration. I was running dry on ideas for pretty much anything before then so hopefully the writing quality doesn't become dry and stale overtime. _


	2. Chapter 2

The emptiness of the changing room wasn't such a unusual sight. Instances of trying to skip P.E classes back in middle school flashed through my mind like a bullet-train, not like I was trying to avoid anyone mind you. Being partnered with Zaimokuza by itself was a nightmare and one that has persisted through time. In being late, I always have an uneasy amount of happiness swell up inside me! Just the thought of poor Zaimokuza on his lonesome was enough to make me cry tears of joy!

But the thought of him joining the loner master-race was also a terrifying prospect so those joyful tears quickly turned to a silent weeping.

 _Ahh! No time for that! Gotta get this over and done with._

Blazers and ties lay all over the place in a disorganized fashion guaranteeing confusion with the guys. Considering our state of the changing room, I wonder if girls also left their bras and other various assortments of treasures lying around. Some Black Lacy material there, a neatly folded bra there and a pink-

 _Oh yeah, that reminds me..._

My thoughts were luckily back on track shortly after derailing into forbidden territory. It was also by pure coincidence Yumiko Miura turned up in my head when I thought of particularly feminine colours. With Yumiko also came her request and with her request came explicit instructions. The type only espionage experts can be relied on.

Sadly, I had no cardboard box to hide in. Just my own form of stealth camo, _Stealth Hikki_. This special ability however only worked in crowds however and it proved ineffective inside interior environments such as this one.

Anyway, enough fooling around! The plan was deceptively simple. Slip the note in and run but as someone who's a veteran of being rejected, I note that they never turn up and instead stick with an army of friends for protection from creepy, vile creeps (I just happened to be in their list of suspects). The only option was to take away that choice and nothing was better then resorting to thieving.

Looking through Hayama's bag, I find the checklist of assorted school equipment. Books, pens, maths equipment, the works. I needed something much more personal, more important.  
A sleek, metal device found it's way onto my fingertips and by pulling out, I had just what I needed.

His phone was the latest model and naturally the most expensive. It's sleek-white casing contrasted with my own barely comparable phone with greasy fingerprints that covered it entirely. _Now to pawn it off somewhere..._

Woah, sensei was right! I almost resorted to stealing but I just now prepped a counter-argument. One couldn't call it stealing now! It was just uninformed borrowing!

For right now though, this wasn't mine to borrow but for a certain infatuated maiden. Not that the phone was apart of the plan but it was the only kind of security measure we would need. Slipping the phone in my own pocket, I slipped the note detailing the time and place to meet and I walked back out with a future career choice in mind.

Burglary was easier then I thought.

* * *

"Yo, you hear? Someone took Hayama-sans phone."

"What? For real? That's pretty low."

"Must be real jealous of him, he's rich, charming, he's got everything huh?"

"You're sounding like you're the jealous one here. How can I be sure you're not the prime suspect eh?"

 _Because he's right next to you dumbass._

Not long after it was stolen, the whole class and perhaps even the school was in an uproar. If I had known otherwise, I wouldn't have even tried. If they find out, I'm sure they'll brandish knives and pitchforks. Luckily enough, all the uniform checks in the world wouldn't bring them any closer to finding it.

The object was hidden in a safe place no one would look. Funnily enough, Hayama was also hiding onto of something of his own possession no one knew about. Hayama being-well, Hayama stayed indifferent throughout the ordeal and kept that stitched on smile on his face.

Being the son of an influential family, the staff took it far more seriously. Riots in the classrooms, riots in the staff-rooms and Hiratsuka weeping in the corner.

 _Wait, that last bit was unrelated or wait, maybe it was actually._

Either way, the random thoughts in my brain wasn't doing such a great job in distracting me. Maybe by looking around, there would be something that would be perfect.

Despite all the groups gossiping about this new outrage, one group was surprisingly quieter then the rest. Namely Hayama's own little clique. The majority of which separated into their own respective little groups. The boys with no names "cheering" the ever smiling guy up and the girls making empty conversation knowing full well the thieving isn't as simple as it looks.

Miura looked restless and next to her, Yuigahama who had a more calming look of concern to her. In the short period of time I stared, fierce green olive orbs met my own gray ones kicking my survival instinct to full gear causing me to look away.

"Ahem, sit down. Now let's put this incident behind us for now until after this lesson. The school staff will get to the bottom of this but for now, your education requires your attention. Today, we will get started on arithmetic."

I never looked back for the remainder of the lesson.

* * *

Sliding the door of the club-room open, I was met with the absence of the omnipresent figure of this room. For once, book-worm-inoshita was nowhere to be seen and I for once, didn't find true solace in the absence of company.

I only had the stray thoughts and mild anxiety at the back of my mind to keep me occupied along with the thing at the heart of the ruckus. Proceeding to the back of the room, in the locker was the same missing phone keeping all sorts of secrets. Those same secrets I would wonder about sometimes, resisting the urge to just clarify somethings. A passing thought, a bothersome worry, just anything to find out some things.

The lock on his phone was expected and most likely filled with not only Haruno's playful, flirty messages but also anything belonging to her sister's...

Ignoring that line of thinking, I slipped it into my bag and brought out my book instead. The plan would hopefully be fail-safe. All Hayama has to do is wait in a certain classroom for his secret admirer to come in. Whatever answer he gives, he'll get his phone back and he leaves. Give or take.

I only read a scant few words before the door opened again.

"Hikigaya-kun? You're here unusually early." Her suspicions were absolutely founded though something told me that hitting expectations was too sad to be true.

"Aye, people are too loud. It was irritating." She narrowed her eyes though not in a mean way, I hope.

"And I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with that?" I detected a hint of concern in her voice, likely the result of my delusions or perhaps worse, my wishful thinking.

"Maybe? It depends on your sources."

"Straight from the horses mouth, it was you who stole it right?" Her voice held a mutuality to it. It was pleasing to the ears that I had done no wrong, at-least not given the context. I'm sure just keeping silent makes her feel dirty being the goddess of righteousness and all. I responded candidly.

"You know, it was something paved with good intentions and all. He'll get it back."

At a steady, refined pace, she packed her things on the table and sat down in her usual place. Book at the ready.

"Yeah but all he needs to do is say your name and you're expelled. The last thing we need is you burdening all the other girls at that other school, Sougou High."

"Yeah, I know. At this rate, Hayama will get ill due to Hikigerma. But yeah, lets hope he isn't a snitch."

"Yeah..."

We sat in an incomplete silence. The events of today still awkward in my mind, I hope that Yuigahama would get here sooner. The slide door opened again only this time, it was with far too much strength with a loud thud and in came Breastzilla.

"Hikkiiiii!"

In a voice too high for my tastes, she ran towards me and pointed her long, glittering fingernails towards me.

"I knew it was you! My woman's intuition is always right!" I didn't know what hurt me more. The fact her first thought was me being the lowly thief or the fact she was actually correct.

But wait, I borrowed it! So she's completely wrong!

"Stop doing that. Actually just stop assuming I'm the suspect here."

"For such a baseless assumption, you are actually correct Yuigahama."

"Yeah..."

Before the end of the conversation, I heard footsteps and the royal highness came in. Fierce and almighty, less then a little fair with her fury.

"You were meant to slip the note in. Not take his damn phone." I had expected this reaction. It was going according to protocol and in accordance, I repeat the same line I was mentally rehearsing beforehand.

"I needed to be sure he would actually show up. There was no name and also no reason to go. After you do what you need to do, you can give it back to him."

Her furious breaths lessened but her gritted teeth and scrunched eyebrows didn't betray her anger. In truth, I was scared shitless. So much so, my fists were clenched partly out of fear and instinct.

Eventually, she simmered down and replied in a meager tone. "I think I get what you mean but do something else next time."

"Next time?" Yukinoshita coldly asked.

"Y-yeah, it's too much of a bother right now. I can try again later. It's just too risky right now an-and I'm not sure if now's the right time." She only grew more eager as she grasped her cuffs in a hasty tone. Her voice was shaky and her previous confidence was severely lacking.

"Excuse me?" A follow-up for a cold retort, Yukinoshita made a rediculing stare. She continued.

"Are you saying you wasted our time?"

"Haah? Of course not but-"

"Then why give up at the end? There's been moral support, preparations and my club members personal reputation doing something stupid at stake here and you want all that to go to waste?"

"I see your point but there's no harm in doing it later." Being a proud girl, she argued to stand her ground. It was too bad her opponent was the ice queen of Sobu High herself.

"Do what you want. Postpone it, don't come running to us for help when graduation comes. Unlike this time, we will permanently decline your request for further support." She stated factually. The other girl slumped back down in defeat.

She had one ace in the hole however. Yuigahama standing behind her calmly patted her hand on her friend's shoulder relaxing her.

"Look Yumiko. It's better to ask now then never ask at all and regret not ever taking the chance. I want to see you happy believe me! But you and I know both know that won't be possible with the way its going right now..."

Yui's sincere, gentle smile almost warmed my heart and with Yumiko's eyes on the edge of tearing up, she quickly wiped them away before making a change of plans.

"Yui, you're right. I'll do it now, just be there for me every step of the way will you?"

She gave a large nod. "Sure thing, Miura."

She then looked towards the frosty girl at the far side of the table with her own nod of appreciation.

"Thanks to you too."

And finally, her eyes turned towards me. My hopes raised and I knew my efforts would not go unnoticed.

"Hikio, give me the phone."

Or maybe they do...

* * *

With the ongoing moral support from Yuigahama, Yumiko left the class and pursued her object of affection. If this was some sort of light novel, I was sure I'd be the useless supporting character who's fate it was to never end up with any girl of any sort. The fate of the expendable supporting guy is unavoidable.

Nevertheless, the advantage of being a supporting character was that they always avoided bad drama and in this case, Hayama Hayato's confession. The stilted silence of the club-room wasn't exactly adept for relaxing and the longer I stayed in here, the longer I kept thinking about it.

"Yo, I'm getting some coffee. You two want anything?"

"No, I'm fine Hikigaya-kun."

"N-nah, I'm not thirsty Hikki."

"Suit yourselves."

The question itself was a front-faced excuse for reconnaissance. I usually stayed as far away as I could from these sorts of things but now, I couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling residing in the deepest part of my gut. Even with that in mind however, I still couldn't stop my morbid curiosity taking over. I went outside and decided to loiter around in the corridors at a slow pace. Before I could make it to the classroom however, I saw a mop of beach-blonde hair on a sturdy man outside.

Hayama Hayato was apparently pretty early to be outside today. No Miura with him. Hayama alone outside. The pieces told the story itself. Still, there was the possibility Hayato could've at best, post-poned it. That was the best logical conclusion I could think off. It was obvious he would never accept but I needed to hear it, right from the source.

I took a brisk walk down the stairs resorting to the fast-loner wallk. A special technique used specially for escaping crowds to catch up to the man that attracts the most. The breeze of the wind outside did little to slow me down.

"Yo."

My voice sounded strangely light but I chalked it down to moving so quick.

"Oh, it's you." Hayama Hayato wore a cynical smile I had seen a hundred times before. Suffice to say, it was old, drawn out and tiresome. Disgustingly tiresome.

"So."

"What are you here for?" He gave me a challenging stare. I returned the favor with my own prodding one.

"So what'd you say?" I lick my lips in anticipation.

"What did you expect me to say?"

The answer in my own head was all I needed. Hayama then dropped the smile and replaced it with a cross stare. Something more refreshing to look at, letting me peek into the real Hayama Hayato hidden from the public.

"Exactly."

He walked towards me and I brace myself for anything. A punch, kick or worse. He then continued to speak in a stern, deep voice. "Hikigaya. You had no fucking right. No right at all."

I could say I agreed with him but I still felt some kind of twisted satisfaction at the acknowledgement. He turned and walked away but not before one last thing.

"You know when news gets out, Miura won't be much good protection anymore right?"

I didn't receive a reply as my jab of a question was ignored instead. His mistake.

Annoyed, I went back inside. Back to a good calming drink to get and a soft warm bed to curl up in later on. Safe from the cold winds outside, I went back to fulfill my original directives. MAX won't drink itself and thus, fine loners like me were needed to keep the economy going after all. Making my way to the vending machines, a muffled sniffle, a quietened weeping was getting louder.

Resting against the vending machines laid a flowing fountain of blonde hair hunched down on the ground. Being alerted to my presence allowed a abnormally guilty feeling to wash over me.

"O-oh, it's you Hikio."

Trespassing on hunter's territory was risky, I have to be extremely careful.

"Sorry, Just was going to fetch a drink but..."

"Well you're here aren't cha?" As a threat and invitation in one, I hurriedly chose my beverage of choice out of the vending machine. The silence of the hallway interrupted by the clashes and bangs of the can being released from it's prison.

"You were rejected before weren't you? You must've tried to ask someone out before right?" Asking forcefully, I was compelled to argue back and refute her for against my better judgement.

My better judgement however was pretty solid and I complied. If anything could be of help then surely I could at least try.

"A long time ago, yeah."

"What was it like?"

A dull ache made it's unwelcome return in my chest. Something I thought I've done away with entirely but then again, mistakes can never be forgotten.

"It was pretty crushing but I eventually got over it."

"Right."

As a charitable person though, A second set of bangs and clashes fell down the machine.

"Here you go."

Having spare money, I handed out her orange juice to her sat form. She gingerly reached out and took it after a glance with shiny, teary eyes I felt guilty just glancing at. I couldn't deny the masculine pride of the gesture as irrelevant as it was.

"Thanks Hikio."

"Nah, no need. Just..."

I then thought back to the club-room. Of those two girls I left behind for longer then usual. For now though, it wasn't the best time or place.

"Not right now but Yuigahama is there for you. And Ebina too."

"I know that idiot."

 _O-oh right. Sure, being treated harshly by women is a Hikigaya trait for sure. Pops has the worst genes by far._

"Right, well. Get better soon I guess..."

With her silence as my answer, I scurried away like a mouse leaving her to weep by herself.


End file.
